


Crowding in the bathroom

by Nachanne



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachanne/pseuds/Nachanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some smut that was going through my head. No plot. It's just sex, don't like? Don't read ^^ It's yaoi! (Meaning Male on male sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowding in the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Like said in the summary, it's just smut, sex and no plot. Don't like it, don't read it. It's yaoi!
> 
> English is not my primary language! So expect grammar error and everything else. I did my best but it may not be enough. Thanks for reading this ^^

Steam was everywhere. If people hadn't known better, they would have thought they were in a sauna. Somewhere in that steamy place two bodies were actively engaged in an activity that had nothing to do with cleaning. One of those bodies was restrained with tentacles made of water and was trying without success to get free. He couldn't protest either for his mouth was fighting another battle that didn't require words. A hand was strategically gripping the hair at the back of his head while the other was sneaking between those naughtily spread legs. That sneaky hand was wrapped around a painfully and beautifully erected cock and was stroking it slowly to add to the delicious torture. The sensual mouth battle reached its end and hard gasps could now be heard reverberating against the walls.

« - I'll kill you, illusionist herbivore! »

« - Fufufu, seems like you're the one about to die to me. »

A tongue licked along that strong exposed neck to finally bite the earlobe found on its way. The hand that was gripping the hair finally found its way between those legs and a single finger began to tease the tight entrance hidden between those perfectly muscled globes that formed this ass. That finger pushed its way inside, moving around those silky walls to find the little bundle of nerves that was going to make the bound body sing.

A victorious smirk appeared on the face of the owner of those fingers. There it was. He began to tease that bundle, scratching it with its nail to finally add another finger. Scissoring those two fingers, he closed them hard on the little bundle of nerves and began to rub it between them.

Devouring that body with his eyes, hunger and lust entered them upon looking at the flushed face, bitten lower lips to stop moans from escaping and eyes blown open with ecstasy. Fingers were withdrawn, hands grabbed these ass cheeks and with the tentacles’ help, both bodies got up. Backing with the body in his arms against the wall, he positioned himself, aligned his hard cock and slowly lowered the bound body onto it. He bit his own lips at the sensation. This tight ass was deliciously swallowing him and when he was fully inside, he withdrew until only the tip of his cock was inside and thrusted back in with more force.

He must have it a good spot for a loud and needing moan was torn from those lips. Aiming to please, he began to move his hips, angling his thrusts to each time hit the same spot. Now, he was singing. He could feel that body vibrating from the pleasure it was receiving. Knowing he was the one giving those sensations and this pleasure, he speeded his thrusts being always careful to fully entering his member as deep as it could go.

Suddenly, a third hand appeared from nowhere and encircled the throbbing and neglected cock and squeezed the base. Another presence made itself knows when a hard member was pressed between unused ass cheeks.

“- Kufufu. What do we have here? Two naughty little boys playing around… without us…”

“- They need to be punish.”

“- Oh? And who’s fault, do you think it is? You were taking your sweet time.”

“- Shut up, I’ll kill you all”.

Smirk and laughter could be seen and heard. Only the bound body wasn’t laughing. That third hand stroke the cock in it slowly making the young man hiss in pleasure then in annoyance. That skilled hand suddenly left the ready to burst cock. With the help of his accomplice, they move both bodies just enough for a third body to move between the bound boy and the wall. Immediately, this skilled hand came back in the action, only for a finger to caress and tease the beautifully stretch hole around a hard penis.

The second intruder was kneeling on the floor, two fingers already deep inside the unoccupied ass. He had his eyes fixed on his accomplice’s finger and licked his lips when he saw that finger disappeared inside the tight ass alongside the cock already inside. He quickly averted his eyes from the finger when he felt what he was searching for. He began to assault that sensitive spot making the body before him jerk his hips and thrust into that tight hole a few time. He locked eyes with his accomplice, removed his fingers, positioned himself and with just a nod of both their heads, they each thrust home deeply.

The bound body couldn’t contain the scream that tore from his throat. It wasn’t a scream of pain that for sure. His hair was crabbed from behind and his head forced to turn for his lips to meet the lips of his second torturer. A heated battle began and the poor bound boy didn’t even have a chance to win it. He could feel both of those huge cocks reaching deep inside him. It was as if these huge monsters were fighting each other to see who was going to make him come first. Honestly, he didn’t care, he just wanted to come. He was so near but the worst was he couldn’t. When the hand had been removed, a tentacle had taken its place and was stopping him from reaching his climax.

The first assailant wasn’t much better. He couldn’t concentrate on his thrust for he had distraction on his own. A huge cock had taken residence deep inside his ass and was filling him up. It’s wasn’t uncomfortable but it was distracting him a great deal. In a way, he wasn’t even the one thrusting willingly inside his skylark. The thrusts from the fourth assailant were so forceful that they were moving his hips each time and making him thrust forward inside that tight hole. It’s was maddening.

Torturously tight and hot. It was the best. Feeling his cock slide in this tight hot inferno and rub against another hard and hot cock at the same time was the greatest. The third assailant finally decided to let the poor bound boy breath and bit his lower lips drawing a little blood. He licked that drop of blood and looked in the eyes of the boy in his arms. Blown open with lust but that fighting spirit was still so very much present. Even drown in ecstasy, these eyes were promising retribution. Oh, he couldn’t wait to see that. He just loved it so much when these eyes were looking at him. It was intoxicating.

The second accomplice was still thrusting hard. Slapping sound could be heard in the steamy place. Hard balls kept meeting ass’s flesh resulting in that slapping sound. He had sneaked his arms around that body stomach to keep him standing for he knew with so much pleasure his legs were bound to weaken at some point. He kept biting and sucking that expose neck in front of him for when he had thrusted in the first time, his victim had thrown his head back and put it on his shoulder. Who was he to not make the most of what was offered to him?

As much as it was good and they would all have loved to keep going for eternity, their bodies had a mind of their own and those demanded climaxes. Each up their paces and with a common cry of great ecstasy, they came. The poor bound boy nearly went unconscious when that tentacle released his cock, combined with it the feeling of having lot of hot cum pouring deep inside him, his cock burst. Long spurts of sperm erupted and ended on the face and chest of the body in front of him.

Two tongues were then seen licking and tasting that sweet nectar. One was licking his own lips and the other licking the neck he was biting seconds earlier. With great care, all bodies disentangled from each other. The poor bound body was carefully levelled on the ground on his back, legs spread open. His chest was moving up and down quickly and rivers of cum could be seen gushing out of his stretch opening ending in a pool on the floor. Another one was in the same situation but he was kneeling on all four on the ground. Cum could be seen running on the back on his thighs.

Legs were lifted when two hands grab them under the knees. They were spread opened even more and a new back to life cock sneaked his way inside the stretch hole.

“- What do you think you’re doing, Melon-head?”

“- Kufufu, punishing you of course. Why? Did you think we would be satisfied with only one round?”

He didn’t really wait for an answer and began thrusting at a punishing pace inside that open body. His inside were slick and coated with cum from the previous round and his cock slide alongside the walls without any problem.

Two big hands spread apart the ass of the one kneeling on the floor. He looked at the cum pouring out of that stretch hole and plunged three fingers inside as deep as he could. He played with the bundle of nerves a little until he saw the body buckled. He stopped his ministrations and helped the body moved toward the two others already engaged. He let the two young ones kiss a little before giving a slap on the ass offered to him. The kneeling body moved around until he was hovering above the other young one, his cock dangling in front of his face. On his side, he had a clear view of the monstrous cock sliding in and out of that lovely hole he had been in earlier. He also came face to dick… He had already understood what the third assailant had in mind and he, didn’t mind either.

He moaned shamelessly when he felt a huge cock entering him and pushed his hips lower. He then felt lips engulfed the head of his cock and sucked hard. A hand pushed his own head and he engulfed the cock in front of him. He could finally have a better taste of that creamy cum. It was both a little salty and thick but he just loved it like that. He just couldn’t wait to taste more deep in his throat.

He didn’t really have a choice to begin with. His body was tired and he didn’t even have the time to rest that another herbivore had assault him. Now he was… forced? To suck on a cock. He would never say it but he just loved that. He greedily took that dangling cock in his mouth and began to suck hard on it. He fixed his eyes just above him and had a nice view of the hard cock going in and out of that hole. He could see the previous cum inside running on those thighs and more running out of the hole each time the cock came out. It was fascinating.

He was going to order the young ones to suck each other again another time when and where he would be able to see more clearly. It was ever such a turn on to see a huge cock disappearing between red lips and slowly forcing its way down a tight throat. Just thinking about it, he could feel his own cock throbbing inside that stretch ass. He wasn’t going to last long and just looking at his accomplice he was sure he was the same. Only those young boys could do that to them. They had more self-control than that. But right now, he just wanted to keep thrusting in that heat and explode deep into it.

That ass was tight as well and hot. Knowing another one had cum inside it before him just turn him on even more. It was so hot and slick. He was going inside without having to worry about hurting the young body. He kept thrusting deep still careful to not do it too hard. He didn’t want either of the boys to choke on the cocks they were swallowing so hungrily. When they weren’t engaged in those session, none of them were that cute. Each had an explosive personality and he was sure there was going to have some consequences. It was always the same and he just enjoyed it. It must have been the only streak of masochism he had in him.

The skylark reached a hand between spread legs and engulfed heavy balls in it. If his mouth wasn’t enjoying a delicious cock, he would have smirk. He heard a hiss and hummed around the cock in his mouth sending shivers to the other body. The other bite lightly round the flesh in his mouth as some kind of answer. He reached a hand of his own and began to play with the balls in front of him.

As a result, both pair of ass tightened around the huge cock inside them. Once again, paces were up and soon both ass were fill with cum again. Once both boys felt the hot cum running inside them they both came hard in the other mouth. Each drank as much as they could before moving their heads and getting splash on the face with cum. They breath hard and moaned at the loss of the cock inside their ass.

Each boy was gathered in a pair of arms and cleaned at least. It was a bathroom after all, it was meant to be used for cleaning the body not to mess it even more! Once the four of them exited the bathroom, the tired young ones were carefully put to bed, naked under the warm blanket. The older ones joined them and each cuddled one of the youth. They were going to let them rest a few hours before demanding more.

Once he was able to walk and tear them a new one, he was so totally going to kill the three others. He was going to ban sex for the next few weeks to punish them all.

Next time, he was so going to enjoy the skylark alone. He enjoyed those foursomes but he also enjoyed his time alone with him.

Both older were already planning to kidnap one of the young and enjoyed them to their heart content.

 


End file.
